


Worth a Shot

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: Inspired by the OTP Prompt : "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away."Armin knew this was a bad idea. Poor Armin





	Worth a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is how laser tagging actually works. This is my first fanfic, please be nice, and all constructive criticism is appreciated.

This was a bad idea.

This was a truly, horrifically bad idea.

“Why on earth did Eren think having a birthday party at a lasertag center would be a good idea?” Armin miserated as he was pulled ever closer to the looming building.

Said brunette was far too excited to notice how much his boyfriend was dreading their impending situation.

“This is gonna be so great! We can be on the same team and completely destroy the others!” Eren almost had literal stars in his eyes, and Armin felt slightly better. 

Then they stepped inside.

The lobby was, thankfully, tamer than Armin expected. However, he could hear obnoxiously loud video game soundtracks coming from behind a set of large metal doors, and that was probably not a good sign.

Eren naturally ignored this, and headed straight for the front desk. Telling the nice looking lady that yes, he was the party of Jaeger, yes they were the first ones here, and no, they did not need parental supervision, he was just short, was just the beginning of Armins descent into neon lighted hell.

The lady at the desk directed them towards a larger room in which they could wait for their friends. This was where Eren finally noticed the discomfort of his boyfriend.

“Oh man, I can’t wait to- hey, what’s wrong?” Eren turned to Armin, who was sweating almost as much as Bertholt during July.

“N-Nothing, I just,” Armin sighed, “I’m just not good at this, y’know, stuff.”

“What are you talking about?” Eren was very confused, because wasn’t his boyfriend great at everything?

“I just freeze up. It’s like my brain just shuts down when I get into any kind of confrontation without a plan.” Armin took a few steps back and covered his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Eren matched his steps and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. “Dude, if you could teach a D level student like me calculus, I’m pretty sure you can do anything.” He pecked the blonds cheek. “I believe in you. Go out there and kick ass.”

Armin laughed and wrapped his arms around Eren . “Okay, fine. But i’ll make sure to kick yours first.

“Nah, you love it too much.” Eren said this with a shit-eating grin, as his hands traveled further down his loves back.

“Oh, it’s on now.”

________________________________________________________________________________

“Hello everyone, my name is Hanji and I’ll be your instructor.” The brunette at the front of the room looked knowledgeable enough, but Armin was terrified of the gleam in those brown eyes.

“This,” Hanji held up a piece of padding with red lights, “Is your chest plate. It shows the amount of hits you’ve taken. If you get three, you’re out. The last person standing wins it for their team.”

“And this,” The fearsome scientist held up a small plastic weapon the size of a pistol, “IS your weapon.”

“The arena is divided into red and blue zones, but you can take a hit anywhere. “

“Rules are: no physical violence allowed, no shooting after you’re out,and no outside food or drink.” As they said this, they attempted to remove a piece of food from Sashas mouth. Key word being “attempted”.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Good news, Armin could see fairly well in the dark, at least enough to not run into a wall forty times, and he had Annie and Sasha on his team.

Bad news, the music was so blaringly loud that he couldn’t hear himself think, Annie was too busy looking for Mikasa (whether to shoot or make out with her, Armin wasn’t sure), and Sasha had already run ahead, shouting “come and get me suckers!”, with Connie following her. He was sure they’d either gotten killed or just shot each other.

 

Armin decided that he could at least comfort himself with the fact that Jean was too busy either arguing with Eren or making out with Marco to have any real advantage on the enemy team. And Bertholt was too sweaty to see through the visor.

That being said, he was probably gonna die if he got anywhere close to Eren, because he swore Mikasa was some sort of overprotective ninja.

“Well, what’s the plan?” Armin was pretty sure it was Annie that sided next to him, with Reiner next to her.

Part of him wanted to say “don’t die”, but decided he didn’t want Annie to kick him.

“Try to gang up on Mikasa. I’ll take Eren. If Connie and Sasha haven’t shot each other, get them to help you.” Armin practically screamed. The two ran off, and Armin hoped that they heard him right.

The center was a labyrinth of twisting corridors, with just enough neon lights to provide sight. Offhandedly, Armin noticed that it sort of looked like a set from the movie Tron.

But that wasn’t the point. Like usual, he had an idea.

“Eren will try to get in some kind of stupid competition with Jean, and with any luck, they’ll be trying to see who can take out the most people. So, he’s bound to make a mistake, then I can get him.” Armin crossed over to the enemy side, clearly marked by the shift from blue to red lights. 

A few paces ahead, he wandered into a dark, narrow alley with a dead end. “Perfect,” he thought, “Now i can wait for them to-”

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and spin him around.

“Wha-” Was all he got out before the arms grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall above his head with one hand.

“Well, what do we have here?” A teasing, familiar voice whispered in Armins ear. “Is the blue leader so willingly handing himself over to the reds?” The offender cupped Armins chin with his free hand and drew his mouth just centimeters from the blonde. “I wonder why.”

“Eren,” Armin whimpered, “just kiss me already.”

The brunette happily complied, and the two shared a kissed with ardor. Armin found himself pushed against the wall as Eren poked his tongue into his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny, swallowing every whimper and moan.

Armins brain short-circuited so much that he didn’t feel the plastic shooter against his gear until it was too late.

“And that,”Eren panted as he pulled away. “Means I won.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

Armin later learned the fate of his friends.

Sasha and Connie got a hit on each other before Reiner and Annie smacked some sense into them, then the four of them engaged in a mini war that ended with connie and Reiner both getting three hits and the two girls calling a truce, with two hits each.

Meanwhile, Marco and Jean, who already had a hit after getting into a fight with Eren, shot each other until they were both out, then went to go make out. Bertholt, Mikasa, and Eren formed an alliance and went to find the others.

The two teams finally met in the middle of the center. Immediately, Mikasa formed a human shield for Eren, getting her first hit in the process from Annie. She quickly fired one back, taking out her girlfriend.

Sasha, ever the huntress, managed to get all three on Bertholt (who cowered in a corner) and one on Mikasa before Eren took her out.

And so, Eren and Mikasa were the only two left standing besides Armin.

“So,” Mikasa started, “We should probably look for-” The ravenette gasped as her brother took aim and fired at her, effectively taking her out.

“EREN!” Mikasa screamed in betrayal as her brother ran away. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK?”

“ALLS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR SIS!”  
________________________________________________________________________________

“Eren,” Armin complained, “That wasn’t sportsmanlike at all.”

“No, but it was funny.”

Part of the party plan that the center offered meant that for about an hour and a half, the guests had a room with cake, snacks, and a music station to themselves, with minor supervision. That being said, the teenager that was supposed to be watching them walked out about ten seconds after her boss did. So now, while Eren and Armin sat on one of the plastic benches, they watched their friends attempt to dance to 2000’s pop songs, stuff themselves with cheap snacks, or fondle each other in the corner.

“I have to say, I’m surprised that Jean and Marco didn’t even try to fight.” Armin took a sip from his overly sugared drink. “That’s very unlike them.”

“Well,” Eren pulled Armin onto his lap, “I think Horseface is still worried about Freckles leaving for college soon.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Armin laced his fingers with Erens. “I know it;s hard for Ymir and Historia. And Marco has to watch that too.”

Eren nodded. Ymir and Kri- Nope, sorry, Historia ( He was still working on the name change) had been in a long distance relationship since the blonde pixie went off to college on the other side of the country. He knew that it sucked for Marco watching his sister suffer like that.

“You don’t think we’ll ever be like that, do you?” 

Armin looked up from Erens hand. “Well, we’re going to schools about ten minutes away from each other, so probably not.”

“Well yeah, but…” Armin could still sense the trepidation in his boyfriends voice, so he reached up and pecked his cheek.

“Hey, no being sad on your birthday.” He stood up and pulled Erens hand. “Let’s go dance.”

Armin didn’t know where his sudden burst of confidence had come from, but decided he liked it. Judging by the goofy, lovestruck expression of wonder on Erens face, he probably did too.  
________________________________________________________________________________

As the two trudged back to their car, Eren and Armin both decided that it was, after all a good idea.

“I told you you’d be great at it.” Eren had Armins right hand in his left, and a very smug smirk on his face.

Armin however, wasn’t falling for it this time. “You also thought it would be a good idea to dump soda on Reiner and Bertholt after you blew out the candles. Forgive my utter lack of faith.” He deadpanned.

Eren shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
